The present invention relates generally to a deodorizing system for vehicles and, in particular for deodorizing the air being brought in from the outside of the vehicle.
One of the greatest annoyances to drivers and occupants of motor vehicles is the many objectionable odors encountered during the course of driving. This problem is particularly acute in metropolitan or highly industrialized areas, due to the high level of noxious fumes from automobile exhaust and industrial effluent. Despite all efforts to control air pollution, the problem of objectionable odors in the air has not diminished. In many cases, a device that is used to reduce air pollution very often produces a discharge that is theoretically less toxic but smells worse. The catalytic converter and the diesel engine are two examples of such devices whose numbers have increased dramatically in recent years.
Objectionable odors are also encountered in the countryside. Many people find certain farm odors objectionable. Occasionally, a dead skunk may also be encountered in the road. Although the skunk is passed over briefly, the odor lingers on for a mile or more.
Most modern vehicles have ventilation systems. However, in most ventilation systems air is brought into the vehicle from the outside. This also brings in the odors which happen to be in the air being driven through. None of the prior art ventilation systems treat the air immediately before being brought into the vehicle. This and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a system for deodorizing the air immediately before being brought into a vehicle
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a venting system that draws air into the vehicle from the outside and adds a deodorizer to the air before it enters the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a deodorizing system which is easily adapted to existing venting systems.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a deodorizing system which is easily actuated from within the vehicle.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a deodorizing system that is automatically actuated.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a deodorizing system which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, which is easy to install, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.